OSR: The Forgotten Avatar
by ImaginationJuice
Summary: Three years after the Great Race of Oban Eva gets a visit from Jordon that throws her life in a unexpected turn...
1. Chapter 1

**OSR: The Forgotten Avatar **

**References: So before you jump into my freakin' amazing story, I would like to give credit to the people who inspired it.**

The look I'm giving Eva is based off of the drawing of HANG-CHANG on deviant art, and the picture is called "oban II". Also I based Aikka's look off of her drawing called "The Imperial Prince 02". And I just have to say Aikka looks SMEXY in that pic :D. I never thought Aikka could still be hot with long hair, in all honesty I thought he would look like a girl, but boy was I wrong!... And no I don't know HANG-CHANG; I just like her drawings… Sooo I guess it's kind of weird that I'm giving credit to her… OH WELL!

I also need to give credit to MasterOfThePen for the name Luna/Lunaria which is were Maya if from and what Eva is… Well half anyway (hehe ;D). I thought about the idea of Maya being from a different race, and Eva having some sort of conflict because of it before I read her story, but I could never think of a name for the race. So if you want to know more about were I'm coning from just read her story. She only has one on OSR piece.

**Characters: I basically have the same characters; I'm not sure how many I'm going to bring back into my story. Probably just the main characters, maybe Rush, Sprit, Ning and Skun because I like them. The only difference is I'm bringing in new characters, the best friend of Eva, Haven, and Akemi (I'm not telling you who she is yet, haha :P) … Let's see what else can I tell you… OH! It takes place three years after The Great Race of Oban, so Eva is about to turn 18, Jordon is 21 and Aikka is 19 or 20? I never thought Aikka was as old as Jordon, or as young as Eva, so I stuck him in the middle :D hehe**

**Note: I'm dyslexic, so there will probably be a lot of spelling errors and grammatical errors in my story. I always go over what I write about three times, but I still miss some things. So don't hesitate to tell me if I screw something up! :D But be nice, I don't respond to rudeness. Ok, I'm done now, enjoy my first fanfiction! **

**XxX**

**Yay first chapter! :D I'm going to start out with Jordon for the first chapter, then the second with Aikka, and Eva will be the third. Then after that I think I'm just going to stick to Eva's point of view for most of it… not really sure at this point O.o**

**Disclaimer: I only own what exploded out of my brain unto this story. Everything else is owned by Savin Yeatman – Eiffel and Sav! The World Productions.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in the region Jordon was currently staying on Oban. Actually, it was the same place where he last saw Molly when he sent her back to Earth. Jordon let out a sigh.

"Molly…. Has it really been three years since I last saw you?"

All the memories came flooding back to him, their time on Alwas and how their team work started to grow, their victory against the Crogs. Then the Oban memories started to come and how his feelings towards Molly started to grow into something more… _No! He thought, _I need to let those feelings go! I know I can't be with her, I'm the Avatar, being with her is impossible! Jordon's face saddened, he knew that wasn't the only reason; he also knew Molly didn't feel the same way about him. When he kissed her, he didn't get the feeling of love, only friendship and guilt. _It was probably because she felt bad for not being able to take the spot as Avatar… Jordon thought.___

"Avatar Jordon! We must speak with you!" said the voices of the Creators in perfect unison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." Jordon said in an irritated voice. He really hated how the Creators treated him. Like he was some mistake they couldn't erase. He saved the universe from Canaletto what more did they want?

The creators have been bugging him about an 'Important matter' for the past month. But God forbid if they actually told him what it was about. He rolled his eyes; sometimes he thought they did this just to annoy him. With the whole 'We need time to analyze the situation', he was the Avatar for crying out loud shouldn't he have some say in it. Jordon sighed one of his heavy sighs again. It was going to be a long day…

XxX

Jordon walked across the bridge into the pyramid room were he became Avatar. It was taking all his strength to stop the memories from flooding his mind again. He was about to crack when he heard the voices of the Creators, "Welcome Avatar Jordon." He looked up to see six floating orbs circling around him.

"So, are you actually going to tell me about this "Important matter", or am I going to be kept in the dark again?"

The Creators huddled together above him, which reminded Jordon of a gossiping group of girls at his school. _I never did know those girls names… He was suddenly brought of his thoughts when he heard the Creators say "We have decided to inform you about the matter and what you must do as the Avatar of the universe"._

"Well what is it then? What must I do?" the young Avatar was surprised at his calmness, if this happened two years ago we would of surly flip a lid.

One of the Creators came down to Jordon's eye level, "The Forgotten Avatar's time for awakening is near… we must prepare her for when that day comes or she will be uncontrollable"

Jordon's bushy eyebrows raised, he knew they were speaking of Molly because they called her 'The Forgotten Avatar'. W_hat are they talking about, Jordon thought, _Molly's only human, she had no power that can 'awaken'… _Or am I missing something. ___

"What are you talking about? Molly is only human, he has no power can be awakened!" Jordon was starting to loss his cool; the Creators always told him everything last minute. _If only I had my power of foresight, I would have to rely on these clowns for everything. Jordon thought_

_ "Eva Wei, the one you call Molly does indeed have power, she is not only human, she is apart of an ancient races know for their ability of control over matter…" _

"Wait ancient race… control over matter? Only Luna's had such power, I thought their home world Lunaria was destroyed by Canaletto thousands of years ago? How could she be Luna?" Jordon knew his nonstop questioning would annoy the Creators but he couldn't help himself. They were talking about his true love here.

Surprisingly in a clam voice the one Creator said "The Luna races were known for their immense power, and Canaletto saw this as a threat. So he plotted to destroy their home planet. However he underestimated them, and around 10,000 of the Luna race escaped, hiding on worlds where they were able to hide their identity form Canaletto, such as Earth…" The Creator stopped to make sure the Avatar was comprehended the information he was giving him. The young Avatar nodded and the Creator continued.

"…Time went on, and the Luna people started to mate with the Humans lessening the power of the offspring each time. However the royal family, who managed to escape as well, only married and matted with pure blood Luna's. For they still wanted to be considered one of the most powerful beings in the universe. This tradition went on for years, until one Luna girl had enough. Her name was Maya, Eva Wei's mother… and I'm sure you can figure the rest" said the Creator.

Jordon stood there dumbfounded for a minute letting it all sink in; there was something that still didn't make sense to him. "So if their have been half human, half Luna beings before Molly, why is her 'awakening' such a big deal?"

"Eva's awakening is a significant event because when her power awakens, so does her abilities of making peace throughout the universe, if she where the Avatar as destiny planed for her this ability would have awakened early in event of her becoming the Avatar. However, since you and Canaletto have altered destiny, her ability will awaken as a normal half blood would, on her eighteenth birthday. But we are unaware of what will happen seeing that she is not the Avatar, and has no one on Earth to teach her how to control her powers." The Creator look to the Avatar knowing he would have a question and to no surprise he did.

"I thought there were 10,000 Luna's that were alive, there must be at least one that can teach Molly?" Jordon asked.

"Although that is true, there are only about 5 pure bloods Luna's left in the universe. And there is none who live on Earth. There is also the conflict of the pure bloods not wanting to teach her, seeing that Maya 'betrayed' them by marrying a human." The Creator answered.

"Ok, so Molly is in a tight spot right now", Jordon concluded. "What is my part in all of this?" looking to the Creator in thought.

"Your part young Avatar is to inform The Forgotten Avatar of the events to come and to take her to a place where she will be able to train with reliable sources." The fact that Jordon was going to be able to see Molly gave him a warm and nerves feeling inside, but that didn't stop one last question.

"So where actually is this pace where she's going to be training?"

The Creator paused for a moment knowing the Avatar wouldn't like the response, but continued anyway. "Her training will take place on the planet Nourasia…."

XxX

**Oh no cliff hanger! :O lol No worries I'm continuing the story hehe ^^ Oh and about Jordon being able to tell Eva doesn't love him, well Jordon got the power of empathy ( I think that's what it's called) first so when he kissed her he could feel what she felt… awh poor Jordon, I'm a EvaxAikka fan but I always felt bad for Jordon… Oh and Avatars powers come to them within their first 10 years. So the Creators are like his baby sitters in till they all show up. And he HATES that… again, poor Jordon… At least you have your jelly bunnies ^^ OH! And people with Luna in them have a longer life span, pure bloods live about 1,000 years, and half bloods live for about 200-500, depends on what race they are mixed with. And Jordon knows so much about Luna's because he had to memorize the history about every creature in the universe… ok I'm done blabbing now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aikka Time! :D Butt Dance! (_I_) (_/_) (_I_) (_\_) (_I_) (_/_) (_I_) (_\_) (_I_)**

**Disclaimer: I own Haven, Akemi, and any other characters that might pop up in my mind. Everyone else is owned by Savin Yeatman – Eiffel and Sav! The World Production. **

**Chapter 2 **

A middle aged woman sat cross legged in a temple outside the Nourasian holy city of Doe. She had long black hair that was kept from her face by a metal jeweled head piece, and had deep violet eyes that could stare into the soul of any being of the universe. Most would just see her has only a priestess, but she was far more than that.

Her name was Akemi, known to some Nourasian as a traitor for learning other magic of the universe, and some as genius for the same reason. However she wasn't concerned about what others thought of her, she only concerned herself of how she could keep her world safe from harm, especially from the Crogs, and for that she was respected by the royal family. Actually they respected her so much they gave her the privilege of teaching Prince Aikka archery magic. "_Only archery magic, none of that foreign magic, I will not have my son be caught up in nonsense like that". _

Akemi opened her eyes, breaking her meditation, and smiled. She knew that King Leo only said that because he cared for Prince Aikka's safety, even though he would never admit that. While reminiscing on the memories of training Aikka, a strange feeling coming from the universe interrupted her thoughts…

"Could it be…" she whispered in her melodious voice.

As she started concentrating of the new feeling being sent off from the universe, a bright white light shot down from the heavens blinding her. When the light cleared a human stood before her.

"Hello Priestess Akemi." The young Avatar stood in front of the priestess taking her in. The creatures informed him about her, apparently she was a force to be reckoned with. He knew he had to make sure this woman was the right person to train Molly. If she proved too unqualified it would lead to deadly consequences, so Jordan had to examine her closely.

"I know I came unannounced, but the reason I came here is pretty urgent. And I needed to speak to you as soon as possible."

Akemi stared at him, a little stunned from the unexpected visit; he was obviously human, with his two toned hair, white skins, and round ears. However he had golden eyes and was dressed in maroon color robes which were very uncharacteristic of a human. There was also the unmistaken symbol of the Avatar on his partly exposed chest; Akemi had no doubt to whom he was.

The priestess stood up and bowed to the Avatar, "Hello Avatar Jordan, It is an honor to meet you."

Jordon bowed back to her, "You as well. Now I'm sure that you would like to know the purpose of my visit…" The Avatar started, but the Priestess quickly interrupted.

"I assume that it is because of this new feeling I am getting. It's a very powerful, and quit frightening that I can feel it physically. Does it have to deal with me in some way?" Akemi said with concern

"Yes and that power you feel will get worse if nothing is done about it. Tell me Akemi, do you remember the name Maya, or Eva?"

Akemi's eyes widen _those names…Why do they sound so familiar. _She thought. The second after that thought ran through her head a pounding headache hit. Akemi tried to sooth it with a technic she was taught, but to her dismay it didn't work. The pain soon became unbearable, and she feels to her knees. It was like her mind was pounded on her skull, as if to release important information she desperately needed to know.

Jordan rushed to her side, "Looks like Maya took your memory too. And it looks like your mind is trying to undo what she did to you." Akemi looked up to him with pain struck eyes; she didn't understand a word he was saying. "What are you speaking off, who took my memory?"

"I now it doesn't make sense now but it will." Jordan closed his eyes and placed his palm upward in front of him. White specks started to appear and gather together. Once they all came together a white lily appeared in his hand. "Here take this. It will clear some things up for you." Akemi hesitated, not sure what these supposable forgotten memories would bring. Something in her gut was telling her this was for the best, so she took the flower. The second she took the flower it burst into a bright white light, and her headache left.

The memories came back to her. She remembered Maya, her loyal friend and teacher. All the years they trained together, all the things Maya taught her. She was the one responsible for her success as a priestess. She was the reason why she knew magic of other worlds. She remembered meeting her daughter Eva when she was a baby and Maya telling her she was in danger. Then darkness came over her memories and a name appeared…_Canaletto_. That name sent chills down her spin, and then it hit her.

Akemi grabbed Jordan's arm in a panic, "Eva! Her awakening, where is she?! I need to put a seal on her power before she destroys Earth!" The panic in Akemi's eyes became very apparent to Jordan, and Jordan placed a hand on Akemi's. "It's alright Priestess; I am going to go straight to Earth right after this. But before I go I need to talk to a certain Prince I know." Jordan help Akemi of the ground, who still had a shocked look on her face.

"Eva, and her friends and family will be her in four days. You must be ready the place the seal on her and start her training by then, are we clear Priestess Akemi?" Jordan watched her carefully, he had to make sure Akemi was ready for this, and her respond would be the final test.

The priestess took her time answering the young Avatar, all her memories and what the avatar was saying just starting to sink in. She then realized the promise she made Maya, one of her best friends was starting to take effect, and it was her time to keep it. In an instant she snapped back to the strict and wise Priestess she was, and answered the Avatar in a serious tone, "I will be ready to train Lady Eva when she arrives."

Jordan nodded his head, the look in Akemi's eyes told it all. Maya choose her for a reason to be Eva's master, and he could see why. She had an air to her that was kind and trusting. The Young Avatar didn't meet many with that Aura; he just hoped that she had it in her to control Eva.

Jordan face Akemi and bowed to her, "It was a pleasure meeting you Priestess." Akemi bowed back, "Should I inform the royal family about Eva's visit as well?"

Don't worry about informing the royal family, I will be visiting them after this. Besides, you need all the time you can get to prepare for Eva's training" A sly smile creped on Jordan's face. "Plus, I've wanted to visit my good friend prince Aikka. We need to catch up"

The priestess serious tone grew into a smile, she knew that Aikka wasn't too fond of Jordan from the stories he told of Oban. She could tell know that the uneasiness the two had toward each other might of not been from the Crogs alone but from a certain Earth girl. Any creature in the universe with a half a brain could tell both the Avatar and the Prince cared for the girl.

"I'm sure that the Prince will be very pleased to see you again, he talks about you all the time." Akemi said with a slight sarcasm

Jordan laughed, "I'm sure he does." And with that the Avatar shot back into the sky toward his new destination.

Akemi watched the sky for a second, wondering what her future entailed for her now that Maya's daughter was in the mix. "Oh Maya, what have you gotten me into…" The wind blew and the loss hairs not quite captured by her head peace tickled her face. It almost felt like Maya was comforting her, encouraging her to stay positive about the whole situation.

"I will keep your promise Maya…I only wonder if Eva is anything like you. And if she is, then I have a lot of work on my hands"

XxX

In a large conference room somewhere in the royal place of Nourasia, the royal family where reviewing documents that would create an alliance between the Earth Coalition and Nourasia. Aikka was nervously sitting in the seat across the large table from his father, King Leo. The prince had worked several years trying to convince his father and the court of Nourasia that having an alliance with Earth would be beneficial for their kingdom and the people. Once he got them to go along with the plan he spent another year working out the details with the Earth officials. Finally the alliance with Earth was about to be confirmed, all he needed to do was get his father to sign the document.

Of course King Leo refused to make things easy for the young prince. The King suspected the reason Aikka wanted this alliance so bad was because of that Earth girl he raced against on Alwas and Oban, and he wasn't about to let Aikka make this alliance just for this human girl. Especially one that made him disobeys his orders.

Queen Norri had a different perspective on it however. Seeing her son become so responsible after he came back from Oban confused her for a while. That is until she got the prince to talk about the race, and that's when she heard about Molly. It finally made sense to her, and if a human girl is what Aikka needed to be a good ruler, then by stars she was going to make sure he was going to get her. So the Queen supported Aikka the whole time while he was trying to form an alliance with Earth. However, the different views of the alliance did create a lot of tension between the royal family, which was part of the reason why Aikka was so nervous. He had every right to be though.

"The words on the page will not change no matter how many times you read it Leo." Norri chimed in with an annoyed tone after her husband read over the document for a third time.

Leo looked up from his papers equaled annoyed, "I am aware of this my dear, I am simply making sure all things are in order." The king's tone implied that the conversation was over but the Queen of Nourasia wasn't having it.

"Well, by the time you finish reading the document their might not be an Earth Coalition to have an alliance with." Norri shot back.

Aikka quickly intervened in the conversation before his father stormed off in a rage, like he normally would do when his parents fought. "Mother, it's all right. He may read over it as many of times he likes. I want to make sure everything is in order."

Queen Norri made a "Humph" sound and the King continued with his reading. After another 10 minutes King Leo finally finished examining the document and signed it. Aikka sighed in relief, finally all his hard work paid off and there would be an alliance with the Humans. The prince was sure this alliance would be beneficial to his kingdom; he just hoped everyone else would see that.

Aikka stood up and received the treaty from his father and bowed. "Thank you father. You will not regret this, I promise you."

"You shouldn't throw around promises so lightly my prince. We shall see how this alliance works out." The King answered nonchalantly.

"Oh hush Leo, let Aikka be happy for once." Queen Norri shot back still annoyed by her husband. He really knew how to have a pessimistic outlook on things, but she really couldn't blame him after all he went through with the Crogs. But she still wished he could try to be positive sometime, especially when it regarded Aikka.

Before an argument could break out between the King and Queen, a flash of light beamed down in the middle of the conference room near the royal family. The royal family shielded their eyes from the blinding light. After the light subsided, the one and only Jordan Widle stood in front of them in all his Avatar glory with a cheeky grin on his face. The royal family stood in shock, Aikka was the only one able to utter a word.

"Avatar Jordan….."

XxX

Jordan sat at the head of the table watching the royal family closely. He just told them about the whole Molly situation and they all looked baffled by the news.

The King spoke up after he pondered the news a little while, "I thought the Luna race was killed off years ago."

"Yes many thought that, but there was a few that escaped from the destruction of their world, mostly the royal family. Molly is a descendent of the royal family, and they were known to be the most powerful of the Luna's, and the protectors of the planet. Maya, Molly's mother, was the most powerful of all of them, which is why her awakening is so concerning. She is only half Luna, but because of her mother's immense power it is unknown to what the outcome will be if he power fully awakens before she is train. Plus her mother sealed her abilities that she was born with away when she was little, she has had no experience with her power what so ever, and that is the most concerning part."

"So that is why you need Priestess Akemi… I knew she had train in other magic, but nothing like that." The prince stated after putting the pieces together.

"Yes, as of right know she is the only one that can train Eva. All of Maya's Luna relatives have shunned her and her daughter, so it would impossible to have them train her… even though they would be more of an ideal option for Eva."

The King and Queen looked at each other, making a decision without any words about the whole situation. The Queen looked at the avatar and spoke in a kind voice "We would be happy to have Lady Molly stay with us; she is the main reason that the Crogs left Nourasia." The King made a "Humph" sound and the Queen shot him a menacing look.

The King realized his mistake and quickly fixed it, "Yes with would be an honor to have the winner of the great race stay in Nourasia for a while. And seeing that Priestess Akemi is the only option for her training then it is almost a necessity for her to come to Nourasia. Maybe even her being here will strengthen the alliance between the humans."

The prince could hardly keep in his excitement; a smile grew across his face. He never would imagined that his parents would react this way, especially his single minded father. Aikka hoped that this meant his father would be more open minded to other races as well, and be willing to make more alliances with them.

The Avatar smiled as well, he was glad that the King and Queen took the news so well, or he would have been forced to take more drastic measures.

"I am happy to hear that you will let Molly stay here. She and possible a few other should be here in about three days. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go explain this whole situation to Molly. She doesn't know about this whole ordeal yet."

"Wait, three days! That won't be enough time to prepare the castle for everyone!" The prince exclaimed, but before he could say another word the Avatar was gone in a flash. The prince just stood there in shock, "Well, it still seems that Jordan hasn't changed that much. Even after becoming the Avatar."

"Enough complaining Aikka, there are many preparations to be made before Lady Molly and her family arrive. Go to the head maid and tell her of the new developments that has occurred." The Kind commanded Aikka.

"As you wish father". The prince bowed to his parents and swiftly walked out the conference room with a smile. He couldn't believe that his promise to Molly would be kept, and he would be able to show her the kingdom of Nourasia. He only hoped that nothing bad would happen to her, her supposed power she had sounded menacing to the prince, and he hoped Molly would be able to control it.

XxX

The prince walked into his room exhausted, he had been running around all day making sure everything was in order of Molly's visit. Aikka took off his arm pieces and green accessories he had with his wardrobe. He also took of his head piece and put his hair up in a simple ponytail. The prince had really grown up as well. His hair was now to the middle of his back, he had also had grown taller and more muscular.

The prince walked towards his balcony to watch the sunset, his daily routine. The red sky was now mixed with shades of yellow and orange, warming up the lands of Nourasia. The Prince loved watching the sunset; it always claimed him, even during the days when the Crogs practical enslaved his people. The prince was about to reach his state of peace when a certain avatar appeared out of thin air. Seeing the avatar right next to him staring at him up close startled to prince, almost to the point where he screamed. Luckily the all his lessons taught him how to contain himself, and he only gave a slight start.

"I didn't scare prince charming did I?" Jordan said teasingly to Aikka

Aikka let out a heavy sigh while straightening himself out, "You really haven't changed that much Jordan, I would expect the Avatar to have more of a graceful entry."

"Aww, what fun would that be!" Jordan said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I have to be serious all the time know. I just thought that I could have a little fun with one of my friends, that's all."

Aikka was taken aback by Jordan's statement, "You consider me as a friend?"

Jordan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, saying stuff like this was never his forte. "Well yeah, after what you did for Molly and I during the last race how can I not consider you a friend."

Aikka looked at Jordan for a while, not quite sure how to take Jordan's statement, but then he smiled and looked back to the sunset. "I suppose you are right, we did experience some things that would create a strong friendship bond."

Jordan laughed awkwardly, "Yeah I guess you right, but enough chit chat. I need to discuss something with you, something about Molly."

Jordan's face became serious and Aikka looked to Jordan in concern. "What about Molly? Is everything alright?"

"Well you see that's the thing, I'm not so sure. Since I just recently became Avatar I don't have all my powers, so I can't predict the future yet. However, I have this gnawing feeling that I can't shake. I have this feeling that someone, or something is after Molly and her power. I can't prove anything yet, but I can't just ignore this, especially since it has to deal with Molly. I'm going to do some research on it, but in the mean time I wanted to ask you if you can keep an eye out for Molly. Just to make sure there isn't any suspicious activity going on, at least until I can find more information about this whole ordeal."

While Jordan was describing his worries Aikka got a knot in is stomach, hearing that Molly was being sought out by someone was gut wrenching, and his answer became clear to what the Avatar was requesting. "Jordan, I promise Molly long ago that I would protect her, and that promise will stand for the remainder of my life."

Jordan smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Since the Avatar isn't allowed to favor a single person or race I won't be able to protect her like this all the time, so it means a lot to me that you will protect her…"

Aikka was stunned by Jordan's response; the prince didn't think that Jordan would ever say something like that. Before Aikka could think too deeply about what Jordan just said the Avatar spoke up again. "Oh and one last thing, don't tell Molly about any of this… not yet at least. She had enough to worry about right know with her awakening."

Aikka made a disagreeing face, but he didn't voice opinion. He figured that the Avatar was capable of making the right decisions. Aikka bowed "I understand Avatar Jordan; I will not say anything to Molly."

"Thank you Aikka, I appreciate it." Jordan bowed to Aikka. "Oh, and you better treat Molly right ya hear. If you hurt her in any way I will blow you to oblivion." With a mischievous grin and a salute the Avatar vanished in thin air.

Aikka stood there dumbfounded again with a slight blush on his face. He couldn't deny that he had some feeling for Molly. He just never thought that anything would come of it, but apparently Jordan had a different thinking one the matter. Maybe his feelings about Molly needed some entertaining after all. However, Aikka still needed to be cautious with expressing his feeling; Molly had enough to worry about with her training and now this possible threat to her. The princes feelings would have to wait, at least for now.

The prince smirked, "Your visit to my Kingdom will definitely be an interesting one Molly. I can't wait to see what it brings." And with that the prince headed off to bed, although he doubted he would get any sleep. hould er. The princes feelings would have to wait, at least for now. needed to be causis with epressin

XxX

**So uhh yeah I rewrote this whole chapter. I just wasn't very happy with it, and I felt like the story was missing that main conflict. Molly's awaking wasn't cutting it for me, but I am satisfied with the way it is going now. **** More Chapters should be coming soon **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**You finally get to hear about Eva/Molly now! :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own what I create, the rest the Savin dude made up. **

**Chapter 3 **

Eva Wei was sitting in the high school cafeteria looking outside the window she was next to. She was thinking about The Great Race, and all the people she met while she was there. _I guess it's been three years now… time really does fly... I wonder how everyone I met is doing…_

"Hey! Earth to Eva! Did you hear a word I just said? Usually you are all gaga about news that has to do with Nourasia." said Haven, the best friend of Eva.

Eva looked her, she had long curly dark drown hair, with straight bangs that went across her forehead and dark green eyes. She also had three piercings, two on her ears and one on her eyebrow, along with a tattoo on the back of her neck of a heart. Haven originally did have tattoos and piercings, but she was "inspired" to get them when Eva and her became friends. Which Haven's foster parents hated a lot, making them not a fan of Eva. Apparently it was her fault Haven got the tattoos and piercings…

Besides the tattoos and earrings, there was something else they had in common… they lost love ones in the past. In Eva's option Haven's experience was worst then hers. Haven lost both of her parents in a car crash, when she was 4 months old. But no matter how much Eva tried to convince her that her experience was worse she would just say _"I don't have any memories of them Eva… there just a dusty photo in my room. I try to feel sad about that day, but I can't feel sad for people I never knew"._

"Heeelllooo! You're spacing out again! Jeez, I swear you're worse then last years reunion".

The "reunion" is the anniversary of the Great Race of Oban, Eva started calling it that when Haven said during the first year of the anniversary when her spacing out started, _"It's like all your memories and emotions come back all in one day, and make you some spacing out freak… It's like a family reunion!"_

Eva smiled at her using that term and said "Sorry Haven, it's just hard to let go of a memory so amazing like that one."

"Yeah I know kiddo, you told be all about the "race that never happened"… like a million times" Haven laughed at her own joke, but Eva made a face. She did like when people called her kid names. She did after all grow up a lot since Oban. She grew about a foot, which surprised a lot of people including herself, because she thought she was done growing. And her hair seemed to get I mind of its own, seeing that it was almost at her butt know. Even the doctors were amazed at her rapid growth spurt.

"_Your growth spurt is nothing like I ever seen before Miss Wei… to have grown this much in less then a year and at the end of your growing years__… it's truly odd." _Said the old doctor, her growth spurt freaked her dad out, so he took her to the doctor, but that only got her weird stares. Honestly she was freaked out by it too, not only did she get taller, she got faster and stronger to. After finding this out about Eva's ability to run Haven made her try out for the schools track team. Apparently she was good at more then one type of racing.

Eva snapped out of it again, she really did have problems with this whole spacing out thing, maybe she should talk to her family counselor about it. Eva and her dad agreed that having a counselor would help with the problems they were bound to have seeing that there situation wasn't normal. She looked to her friend again and smiled remembering her joke.

"Well it was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me! Plus you are the only person I can talk about it seeing that it's a top secret and all..." Eva said the last part in a hush tone so no one could hear her.

Haven chuckled, "I still can't get over that fact that you were involved in something like that."

Eva was about to respond, until she heard one of the jocks talking to a new kid in school, who seemed to make his way up the social ladder in less the two days. He was apparently getting to low down of people in the cafeteria. "Yeah, and that girl over there I heard reunited with her father after ten years after he abandon her when her mom, Maya Wei, died in the crash. It was all over the news a couple of years ago, apparently it was a "touching story"… If you ask me that Maya chick wasn't worth it, the whole world got all bummed about it. I mean there are plenty of other racers out there just stick another one in there and get over it." The jock took a pause to scratch his head, meanwhile Eva was trying her hardest to remember what the counselor said about controlling her anger, and it was working pretty well in till the jock started up again.

"And if you ask me she wasn't even that good of a racer, I watch some videos of her online. She wasn't that good."

Eva cracked and Haven, also over hearing this, tried to grab Eva to stop from what she was about to do, but it was too late.

"HEY! IDOT! Why don't you come over her and say that to my face!" Eva yelled to the jock.

The jock, amused with her outburst said, "Oh! The freak has a voice! And how about you come over here so I can tell it to ya! I don't really feel like walkin' over there!

"Sure thing fatso!" Eva said in a cold icy voice. She started walking over there in a face pace, and started to shake with anger. W_hat's going on, this has never happen before… I usually can control myself after I say what ever is on my mind…I need to stop. _But it was no use, she was going to hurt this guy, and nothing she could think of was going to stop her.

The jock stood up and started to say something smart when she got closer, but he didn't get the chance to finish when Eva punched him as hard as she could in the face. He went flaying back into the wall behind him. He fell on his butt after hitting the wall, and stayed there looking with fear at the girls with red eyes that look like they could kill. Eva started walking towards him again obviously not satisfied with just punching him, when she started to get closer a hand grabbed her shoulder, it was Haven.

"Eva! Stop he's had enou…" Haven stopped when she saw the principal in the crowd of people that formed to see the fight. Eva stopped, but was still shaking, and looked over to what made Haven stop. _Not good… _she thought when she saw the principle.

"Eva, Haven, and Robert in my office now!" said the principle in a stern voice. Then he turned around and walked out expecting them to follow, and they did. However Robert needed to have some help for his friends to stand up…

XxX

"Eva… what happen? I've never seen you like that before…" Haven asked Eva while they were sitting outside the principal's office. "It was like something took over you…" Eva looked over to her with a worried expression on her face. Not because she was currently sitting in the principal's office, because surprisingly the principal liked Eva. Se was worried because what her friend just told her was true… she did feel like something was controlling her, and that scared the hell out of her.

"I don't know what happen Haven… I really don't know." The two of them stared at each other trying to figure out what to do about this when the principal opened his door letting Robert out. He gave Eva a dirty look, and left the office. Then the principal turned to Eva and said in an official voice, "Miss Wei, you may come in now."

The black and red hair girl stood up with a deep breath, and started walking to his office, _I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one_, Eva thought. She steeped in and closed the door behind her, walked over to his desk and sat down in one of his huge chairs. She looked at him with a sheepish smile, he was a very large man, almost as tall as Rick, but just as muscular, which was impressive for someone about her father's age. He had dark gray hair and blue eyes with a scar that went through his left eyebrow. Most people were afraid of him, but Eva saw past his tough appearance. And that's the reason why he respected Eva; he always respected people with a good judge of character, which is why he didn't judge Eva for how she looked, like most of her teachers did.

Eva noticed that he wasn't going to start the conversation so she spoke up , "So how bad of a punishment are we talking here Dr. Johnson?" Eva figured she just get it over with, she knew what she did was wrong, no sense trying to get out of it. Dr. Johnson looked at her seriously for a second until he busted out laughing the next. Eva pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and sure enough there he was still dying from laughter. After he managed to stop he spoke up.

"You know in all my years of being a principal, and giving out punishments, the person receiving it always tried to find their way out of it... but then you come along almost asking me to give it to you. And the only two things I can figure out why you do this is either because you have no skill in negotiating, or you truly regret what you did… and we both know it's not the first one. So Miss Wei, how about you tell me why you did this, because even though I know you to be an aggressive person, I would have never thought you would take things this far."

Eva took a deep breath and explained to him how Robert was saying things about her situation with her dad and was bad mouthing her mother. Then she explained how her anger go the best of her, but she stopped after that because she didn't know how to explain why she couldn't stop herself… she didn't even know herself.

After Eva finished Dr. Johnson just stared at her, he had a look on his face telling Eva that he sensed something was off, but didn't say anything. Eva wasn't sure if she should say something or not so she just sat there in the awkward silence. To her relief he finally spoke up and said, "Well that is completely understandable, defending your families honor is a valid reason to be in a fight. However as you know Miss Wei I do have to inform your family about this incident because I am obliged under school rules to. You understand that, right Miss Wei?"

"Yes Dr. Johnson, I understand." Eva said in a disappointed voice, but she wasn't disappointed in Dr. Johnson inability to let her off easily, she was disappointed in herself. It had been a whole year since she was in a fight, and now not only did she wreck that, but her father was going to be disappointed in her as well.

Eva sighed and started to get up from her chair assuming that the meeting was over when Dr. Johnson said "However…Since your birthday is coming up soon, I might be able to make a acceptation…" Eva caught on to his scheme quickly and said, "What kind of acceptation?" The principal smiled, he always was amused with how quickly she could catch on to things, "Well Miss Wei under your files it says that Rick Thunderbolt is also considered your guardian along side with your father is that correct?" Eva smiled even bigger; she could see where this was going. "Yes he is, since my father is busy often it's better to have someone as a back up in a case of emergency." "I see and he would more then likely be more lenient towards something like this seeing he is an ex-star pilot?" the principal ask hiding a mischievous voice.

Eva laughed "You know you're too good to me Dr. Johnson."

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Wei…" his voice still had that mischievous undertone to it.

"Yeah sure you don't… so I guess I'm free to go now?" Eva asked

"Yes you are free to go… and say hi to Haven for me will you?"

"Sure thing Dr. Johnson". Eva smiled and walked out, she felt kind of guilty for getting out of something like that without a lot of punishment, but it wasn't like she swindled the principal. _Haven is going to get a kick out of this one. _Haven always loved Eva's ability to get out of messes like this one, although Eva thought she deserved it this time. Still, Eva got a kick seeing Havens reactions.

She walked up to Haven who was still sitting outside of the office; Haven already knew Eva got out of her punishment again by the look on her face. _She never was good at hiding her emotions… hmm metal note; never get in enough trouble where Eva has to testify against me. _

"Sooo, how much did you bribe him this time?" Haven said with a grin.

"Ha ha very funny, you never used that one before". Eva stuck out her tongue at Haven. She chuckled, "Well can you blame me for using that joke so many times?" They got up and started to head towards their next class, "No I can't, but I really wished he gave me my proper punishment… I deserved it this time…" Eva sunk her head a little.

"Yeah you got a little out of control this time… I never saw you like that before…" Haven was being carful because she didn't because she didn't want to offend Eva; it was her mother she got in a fight for after all. However Eva didn't seem to mind.

"Don't think I'm a freak when I tell you this but… It felt like something was…controlling me and my anger was just feeding it and feeding it… but the weirdest part was I didn't want it to stop…" Eva looked up at Haven and to her surprise she wasn't looking at her like a total freak; she looked like she was in thought.

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to say to that… but it sounds like you are about to hit another rough patch in your life… but the good news is this time you have me to help you through it…" Haven ended her statement with a smile, and Eva smiled back. She felt really lucky to have a friend like Haven; she was one of the few people Eva knew that were willing to take the time to get to know her and not judge her by Eva's outer appearance. Not only was that she willing to put up with all her crap and never complained about it.

"Yeah I know your there for me Haven… see you at my house." Eva turned down the hallway that had her last class.

"Can't wait to her what Rick had to say about your little experience!" Haven walked into her classroom laughing. Eva smirked Haven's classmates were probably looking at her like she was a idiot by now. As Eva was walking down the hallway she started to think about what Haven said about 'hitting another rough patch' in her life. She sighed; she wasn't looking forward to what ever bump was next in her life. _At least I'm not alone anymore… to bad Jordon and Aikka aren't here, they were really good at giving advice… _

Eva stopped mid step, she felt a chill crawl up and down her back. It was kind of like the feeling she had when she was about to race the Crogs… She turns around as if looking for something that might have caused it, but didn't have such luck. She knew for curtain that something was about to happen, good or bad she wasn't sure yet, but it was coming… Eva started to walk towards her classroom again. If Eva learned one thing going through all her hardships of life it was to always press forward even if she saw her downfall at the end.

"Well… here goes nothin'" she smiled a determine smile, and walked into her class.

XxX

**Yeah I know it's a little choppy…. It's just I have all these idea in my head of what I want to happen and it plays out smoothly in my head, but when I put it in writing it's all choppy and crap… soooo advice on how to fix that would be nice **** . Or any advice… you can even criticize me if you want I don't care! Just write a review for Pete's sake! So I hope you like it ^^ even though in my opinion it kinda sucks… but maybe you will think differently. Oh and you probably wont get another chapter for a week and a half b/c I'm going on a missions trip… until then! **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this took more then a week and a half… but hey it's summer! And ****I've been busy… most of the time anyways lol… oh and there is this other factor were my parent can't know about this… cause they wouldn't approve with me being "involved" in a site like this. And they probably think I'm immature and ground me or something like that… but don't worry I'm good at being sneaky.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! Uh I hate these things…. **

_**xBlackKiwi**_**: Awh that means so much, THANKS! ^_^ **

_**Phantom-Heba**_**: I just wanted to let you know that your yelling at be motivated me to write this chapter, and anytime I need more motivation I would just think about your comment and think about you yelling "Keep writing…keep writing…WRITE DAMN YOU! Lol Oh and thank you for the advice! :D **

**Chapter 4 **

Eva stood on the stairs just outside her school; she was waiting for Rick to come pick her up. She normally would just ride her rocket seat or have her dad pick her up, but unfortunately the steering in her Rocket Seat wouldn't work and her dad was in an important meeting right now, about something she couldn't remember, which sort of bugged her seeing that her dad actually took time out of his busy schedule to tell her he couldn't pick her up from school today. To anyone else that wouldn't have meant anything to them but to her it did, seeing that Don Wei has never been the type of father to inform Eva of any important or unimportant matters. Of course he didn't really have anyone to inform anything to for 10 years so Eva wasn't bothered by it that much, she only cared that he tried, and that's all she could ever ask from him. And in a why that made her even more disappointed in herself, there her father was trying to involve her in his life, and how did she repay him? By hitting a guy in the face…

"Hey Little Mouse! Are you going to get in the car or are you just going to stare of into space!" Eva snapped out of her daze and found Rick Thunderbolt in a red convertible with a huge lighting bolt across the side right in front of her. She shook her head to wake her self up a bit and headed to his car.

"Sorry Rick, I didn't realize you were there…" Eva got into the passengers side of the car and sighed. She knew that Dr. Johnson already told Rick by know about her little incident today so she was waiting for Ricks little rant about it.

It was true that Rick was very pacifistic when it came to things like this, normally he could care less. However when it came to Eva he found himself caring, and how could he help it? He saw himself in Eva and he didn't want her to end on the same path he ended up on. But he also knew Eva had a more common sense then he did, which is why instead of telling Eva his opinion about what she did today, he just drove off without a word.

XxX

The two were almost at Eva's house and Rick still didn't utter a word to her, and it was freaking her out. _What the hell if going on her, Rick never lets up a opportunity to give me advice or tell me what I did was wrong… and of course the one time I could use it!.. Maybe he is actually upset with me this time… Shit! I don't know what to do! _

Eva side glanced at Rick to see if he seemed upset, but he just had his normal 'every thing is good' face on. So she deemed it safe to talk to him and spoke up.

"So Rick… uh… did you uh... happen to get a call from someone today?" Eva still kept Rick in the corner of her eye to see what his reaction would be but he still had that calm expression on his face.

"Call? Hmm I don't think so….Wait! Actually I did…" Eva tensed up, expecting Rick to yell at her. "Stan called me and asked if I had any extra power tools available, apparently Koji dropped theirs down a flight of stairs."

"That's it? No one else called you?" Eva asked in an impatient voice.

"Nope, no other important calls." Rick looked at Eva in the corner of is eye and saw she was about to hit a fuse, by the time he was parked in the Wei's drive way Eva looked like she was about to crack… _In three, two, one… _

"What the hell Rick! Why are you acting like you don't care! Of all the times you lectured me on crap I did; now you pick the time to say nothing! And when I could actually use it to! Are you even listening to me!" Eva's face was red and she was just staring at Rick wait for his reply. Rick unbuckled his seat belt and turn fully around to make eye contact with her.

"Woe slow your role there Little Mouse, I was just going to let you of easy this time seeing you birthday is in three days…. But I'm guessing there is more to it... Why don't we go inside and talk it over with some coffee, o.k.?" Rick gave her on of his signature smiles and Eva calmed down immediately. Rick always knew how to make the situation better. It was a good thing he decided to be assistant manager with Don because Rick was responsible for why Eva's and Don's relationship was better then anyone expected it to be, which was no relationship at all.

"Yeah that sound good… and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that." Eva's head sunk but Rick rubbed her hair back and forth like he did on Alwas and said, "Its o.k. Little Mouse, no hard feeling." Eva smiled back at Rick and with that the two headed inside.

_I hope you have some good advice for me Rick, because I have no idea what's going on with me…. And I have a bad feeling about it too._

XxX

Somewhere in are solar system Jordan was flying towards Earth, usually he would just transport himself from one planet to another but Eva's power was already starting to awaken and it's force was so dense it made teleportation impossible for Jordan. It was also making flying a bit difficult as well, even if he could travel the speed of light, every wave Jordan hit of Eva's power he could feel her confusion and frustration.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll make everything come to light for you… if I can ever get there." Jordan thought out loud.

Just after Jordan said that another wave hit him, everyone was like a punch to the face, and every time they got stronger, and it worried that crap out of The Avatar. Eva needed to learn how to contain all this power or the Universe wouldn't be able to handle it.

XxX

Eva and Rick were sitting on the couch in the family room, Eva just finished explaining everything to Rick and she made sure she didn't leave anything out. Rick was calm through the whole thing as usual. However that was expected since Rick was there for Eva's strange growth spurt. He also knew about Canaletto, even before she told Rick about him, seeing that once Canaletto was destroyed all Rick's memory came back. So not much surprised the ex racer anymore, which is why Eva told Rick everything instead of her dad, Rick just knew how to handle it better.

"Hmm, do you think your growth spurt and this 'power' taking over you is part of something bigger?" Rick asked after thinking what Eva told her through, Eva's problems always ended up being part of some bigger conspiracy based of his observation, so it was safe to assume what was happening to Eva wasn't the end of it.

"I really hope it isn't Rick… I don't think I can handle something else like the whole Canaletto again." after saying this Eva plopped her head in he hand that were being supported by her knees and started rubbing her temples, all the stress was giving her a head ache.

"Don't doubt yourself Little Mouse, I've seen you over come many challenges in your life. Challenges that normal people would have given up the second it hit them. Weather you believe it or not you're a special and talented kid… and besides you got a bunch of people backing you up this time around!" Rick was about to say something really encouraging in till…

"Rick's right Eva! You even got me to back you up which should make it 100 times better!" Eva and Rick both jumped, then the turned around to the entryway of the kitchen to none other then Haven.

"Haven! How did you get into my house!" Eva looked at the girl like she was insane.

"Your back door was unlocked…. Oh you're having tea!" Haven made a dash to the couch and started to pour herself some tea.

"Haven… why can't you just come through the front door like a normal person?" Haven always liked to make an entrance when she came over to Eva's house, especially if it scared the crap out of someone. Coming through Eva's window while she wasn't paying attention was her favorite way.

"Uh because I'm not normal… I thought you already knew that… so Rick I think you were telling Eva about us being there for her this time." Rick looked at confused look for a second, her entrance made him forget what he was about to say to Eva.

"Oh uh, I don't remember what I was going to say… but that's o.k. just as long as Eva got what I was saying." Rick smiled at Eva and gave her a thumbs up, and Eva did the same. She could always count on Rick.

"Well this was fun, but I need to get back to work or Don is going to chew my head of. Oh and don't worry Eva I won't tell him about what happen today… I'll leave that up to you." And with a solute Rick headed out the door leaving Haven and Eva by themselves.

"So… how are you going to tell your dad about all this?" Haven said after she took a sip of tea.

"I have no idea… not only will he be upset with me getting in another fight, but he'll freak out about my explanation too. You and I both know he doesn't like things that are… unorthodox." Haven nodded her head towards this, she only knew Mr. Wei for a couple years, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he had a pole up his butt.

"True, but he's a little bit better now…" Haven started to look around for something. " Hey I know this is of topic but… Where's Rush?" Eva almost spit out her drink and gasped.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about him!" Eva jumped off the couch and headed for the back door. Rush her 1 year old Chow Chow was in a large cage next to the door looking at Eva with a sad expression, he knew she forgot about him. Eva let him out the cage to go outside to do his business, then quickly when to go put some more dog food and water in him bowl. Not even a couple of seconds went by when Rush came charging in to eat his dinner.

Eva knelt down to pet him, "I'm sorry Rush, I was so caught up in my drama I forgot about you." The Chow Chow looked up from his dinner and bark at Eva then went back to his food.

Eva chuckled, "thanks for understanding." It was true that Rush was only a year old but he was as smart for a dog and very obedient. Eva's dad wanted a guard dog a year back to protect Eva when she was home alone, and to teach her some responsibility lesson, of course Eva didn't know about the second part. So when they went out to adopt a dog Eva saw him in a kennel all by himself sitting up right looking at her with these kind adorable loving eyes, and it reminded her of a certain Byrus friend of hers. Even though Chow Chows weren't known for being aggressive Don gave in and bought the puppy for Eva. And after a while Eva was able to teach Rush how to worn her and her father if an intruder were to enter the house, which made Don actually like having a pet around. Even though he was never known to be a dog person.

After Eva got Rush's choirs all sorted out, she started heading back to the living room were Haven was still enjoying her tea, and watching the news as well. Eva was about to join her when the phone rang, when she saw who it was her heart stopped for a second, it was her father.

"Oh crap Haven! It's my dad!" Eva looked at Haven with big eyes for advice, but Haven was giving her the same expression because she didn't know what to do either.

"Shit! Uh… Ummm… Just stall! Don't tell him about today yet!" Haven yelled with a panicked voice.

"But what if he asks me how my day was?" Eva yelled in an equally panicked voice.

"I don't know! Just...Just wing it! Now hurry up before it goes to voicemail!"

Eva picked up the phone quickly and answered with an unsteady voice, "Heeeey dad!" Eva waited for a reply but all she heard were some noises in the back round followed with a loud crash that made Eva jump. Then you could hear Don in the back screaming "What do you think your doing! We need that part for next week's race! How are we going to get the star racer ready if you keep breaking all the part to it!" After that episode was over, Eva could hear her dad clearing his throat so he could begin to talk, which made her heart start to pound. "Hello darling, sorry about that things are a little hectic here at the moment."

"Oh that's ok dad, so what's up?" Eva asked to avoid her dad asking how her day was.

"To be honest it was stressful, so stressful that I'm going to have to stay late tonight, which is why I called. Do you think you will be fine if I could home a little late tonight?" Don really hated coming home late; he always felt that Eva would think he was abandoning her again. But of course Eva proved to be more like her mother and had no problems with it what so ever.

"Yeah that's fine dad. You are doing this for my star racer, so I can't be that mad at you." Eva said the last part jokingly, she was just happy that her day still let her race after Oban and Alwas.

"Thanks for understanding Eva; I'll probably me home by eleven o.k.?" Before Eva could answer there was another crash in the back round, and an irritated sigh from Don Wei. "Eva I have to go, see you at home at eleven."

"O.k. dad, see you at home." Then a second later the line went off and Eva let of a deep breath. She avoided telling her dad for a little bit longer, still she still had the burden of telling him later.

"Well I think I made a pretty good liar out of you Mrs. Eva, you had a whole conversation with your dad and you didn't even mention your fight today." Haven said with a triumphant voice as if what Eva did was her doing.

"HA! Yeah right! You and I both know we suck at lying…" Eva plopped down next to Haven on the coach; she was still watching the news.

"This is true….. Hey look! This is what I was telling you about earlier today! About Nourasia making an alliance with the Earth Collision." Haven was pointing to the big screen TV where they were currently showing footage of the President on Nourasia next to The King. Eva could see why I was so hard for Aikka to go against his father and court about the whole Crog situation, he was pretty intimidating. Not to mention he towered over the president, The King was just plain huge! While Eva was focusing on the King a not as tall young Nourasian came out, she didn't recognize him at first, not in till she got a good look at him.

"Oh my gosh! That's Prince Aikka!" Eva jumped out of her seat and was now gawking at the T.V. Aikka must have grown at least 2 feet and his hair was really long now, past his shoulders. But somehow it made him more mature looking, or maybe that was just the new muscles he developed, he was still slim but more defined.

"Wow, you are hard core staring at him. But I can't really blame you he is pretty hot for a Nourasian dude... no wonder why you like him so much." Haven said with a mischievous grin.

Eva blushed it was true Eva still had a crush on him, but she knew better. Nothing could really happen between him and her. They where billion miles away, plus even if they saw each other again nothing could happen between them because he was a Prince, and Eva was pretty sure having a relationship with Aikka would be a huge no-no on his planet. "Whatever Haven, I was just excited to see him again, it has been three years." Eva shot back at her with as much of an evil stare she could back. Haven wasn't buying it though. So she just chuckled and stared singing a song.

"Eva and Aikka underneath a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Haven covered herself with a pillow because she knew Eva wasn't going to take that well, and she was right. Eva's checks flared up a bright pink, and she puffed out her check like she always did when someone embarrassed her.

Eva took the pillow that was behind her and chucked it at Haven, "Shut up Haven! We didn't even kiss that night!" Haven got up from the couch after she blocked the pillow because she knew she was going to have to run after she said this.

"Yeah but you know you wanted him too!" Haven said in a singsong teasing voice. And that's when Eva took of after growling at her. The two were running around the house and Eva was throwing non-breakable things at Haven yelling 'No I didn't take, that back'. Then after a while Rush got into the action and started to run after the two as well barking. They went running throughout the house for about ten minute laughing, yelling and barking at each other in till they got into Eva room. Haven got to the window were she was going to jump out on to the tree and then run home so Eva could take some time to cool off about the whole thing, she personal thought it was hilarious but Eva apparently didn't. However before she could hop out she turned around and saw Eva pick up one of her pillows of the bed so she could throw it at Haven's face, but before she could throw it the strangest thing happen. It started to glow red, much like the color of Eva's eyes, normally Haven was smart enough to figure out she should jump when she had the chance but she was just memorized but the glow. Eva threw the pillow as hard as she could at Haven, but all her anger made she aim really off so hit the wall and it didn't flop down like normal pillows would have it made a dent with a load thud to it. They both stood still shocked by what just happen.

Haven was the first one to snap out of it, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I-I I don't know…" Eva almost whispered. Haven looked at Eva's eyes and she could tell what she did scared the crap out of her. So she calmed down and stepped out the window sill, she walked over to Eva and but her hand on her shoulder. Eva didn't look up at her though.

"Eva, its ok….I didn't mean what is said like that… you just freaked me out that's all" Eva still didn't responded. "Look we knew something was going on with you… and now we know a little bit about it now… just take this as a learning experience." It was true Haven like to stir up trouble for some entertainment but she knew when to be serious when the time came.

Eva finally looked at Haven in the eyes, "Haven… I threw a 50 pound pillow at your head… and you're telling me to take this as a learning experience…" Eva almost half laugh but she was still in shock about the whole thing so it didn't really come out right.

"Look Eva if I started freaking out and take this the wrong way, then that wouldn't make your situation any better. Whatever is happening to you isn't normal… let's just admit that now. So, if we want to figure this out then we need to have a calm head about this… But seriously try to stay calm because making you anger obviously triggers… uh it…I said I was with you this time, and I intend to keep my promise." Haven finish with a smile at Eva, which made her feel a little bit better. Like Rick, Haven always knew that right thing to say.

"Your right Haven, staying clam seems like the best thing to do… I just wish I knew something else that would stop this... power." Eva sat on her bed; she didn't know how much more she could handle this.

"How am I going to tell my Dad about all this… he's going to think I'm insane." Eva fell back covering her face with her hand, she just wish she could hind in a cave for a few days to avoid all this drama. Haven flopped down next to her only her arms were crossed.

"Well I'm sure your going to have to tell him slowly… and probably repeat yourself a couple times." Haven half smiled at her and Eva laughed. "That's not what it meant."

"Yeah I know…. Listen telling your Dad about this isn't going to be easy. So how about you just sleep on it and tell him in the morning. He will be is half asleep so his reaction probably won't have its full force. Plus he is coming in late so it would probably be best if you do it in the morning anyways." Haven looked at Eva again with a serious look; she could tell she wasn't buying what she said. "And… if you want I can come over to blow over some of the tension after you have your talk." That made Eva light up a bit.

"Yeah that be great Haven… thank you, I don't what I do without you." This time Eva smiled at Haven and she smiled back. She was relived that she got through to her. Haven got up and headed towards the window again, and petted Rush along the way. He was just sitting there with a confused look, but started to wag his tail when Haven paid attention to him. Haven turned back around before she left and said to Eva who was sitting up straight now "If you need anything just call, o.k.? I'll be her in 5 minutes flat."

"Thanks Haven... but can you try not to scare the crap out of me if you do come over?" Eva asked in a sarcastic tone.

Haven laughed, "Well, I don't want you throwing another fifty pound pillow at my head, so I'll just come through the back door again." and with that she jumped out the window on the tree, climbed off of it and ran home.

XxX

Eva woke up the next morning feeling refreshed surprisingly. She didn't think she would have been able to sleep at all, but for some reason she felt drained when she went to bed, and it was a good thing it was the weekend because she needed the extra sleep. Still Eva wasn't looking forward to telling her dad about everything that happen. Hopefully Haven was right about him yelling at her less because it was morning. But really no matter how many times she tried to play it out in her mind of how she was going to tell him, the result would be him yelling at her. It didn't mater though; she promised herself she would be truthful to her father, no more secrets.

Eva sighed, "Well, here goes nothin'."

She headed down stairs, her long black and red hair was all mest up from sleeping and she just had on a dark red t-shit that had her evil bunny on it and black boxer short, which were wrinkled as well. She felt like a mess and looked it too, she would have at least fixed her hair before she came down, but she thought her dad might take pity on her if she looked like crap. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she peeked around to see if her dad was in a good mood or not, luckily the stair were hidden by a wall so her dad couldn't see her. And from what she could see Don looked perfectly content drinking his coffee at the kitchen table. Her heart stared to race a little bit from her nervousness, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She took a deep breathe and stared walk over to her dad.

_Come on Eva you faced Crogs before; this can't be any harder…_

She walked faster to the counter were her dad would usually leave her coffee and sat across from him, clutching the mug for dear life. Her dad looked up from his iPad300, which I where he read the news and smiled.

"Good morning Eva how was your day yesterday? I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to dinner last night, everything was so hectic." Her dad looked at her with an apologetic look, and it made Eva even more guilty.

"It's fine Dad really, and my day didn't go so well yesterday… look Dad I have to tell you something, but don't say anything or freak out till I'm done o.k.? I want you to hear everything first" Eva looked he father straight in the eye; he needed to know she was serious about this. It seemed to work too, Don immediately straightened up and gave Eva a business like look, which meant he was ready for whatever his daughter was about to tell her…or so he thought.

"I do not like where this is going Eva but I will restrain myself from interrupting." Eva nodded at him, she took a deep breathe got her story straight and stared to talk. She told him about Robert and how he was talking about her mother, which made Don uneasy a little but he kept his mouth shut. Then Eva went on about the fight and how she got this random burst of energy. She went through everything else that she went through during the day just to make sure he got every detail of it. Next came the part she was going to have trouble with, the pillow, once she told him everything there was complete silence. Eva looked into her dad's eyes but there was an unreadable expression on his face, so she started to panic.

"If you don't believe the last part Dad, then come look at my room…" Eva stood up and walked to the stares, Rush came over and sat by her leg wait for her to go up the stairs. Then her father finally spoke.

"Eva…a pillow?" Don's voice was a mixture of confusion and disappointment, and it just about brought Eva's heart.

"Dad I know it's hard to believe… but you know I wouldn't lie to you like that, not again." With that and an long stare between the two, they headed upstairs and Eva showed him he wall. For a while he just stared at it, not believing what he was seeing. Then after a while he touched it. Eva was watching him closely when he did this, and she swore when he did that his pupils got as big as his eyes. But then the unthinkable happened. He passed out, out of no where, just drop to the floor, and all Eva could hear was her own breathing and a soft thud.

XxX

**Oh how I love cliff hangers! :D So what do you think enough drama for you? Lol That mostly why I love Oban Star Racers so much, all the drama… but oddly enough I hate being involved in drama lol Again I'm really sorry about this being so late, I'm such a procrastinator sometimes…But this 9 page chapter make up for it right? O.o Anyway I made a deadline for myself to have the next chapter up before I start school (Senior year! Yeah Baby! Class 2012 Rules!), which is the 26. But since the story is getting exciting I might be faster**** with it… you never know with me. **

**Comments, advice, criticism? I know I have more then 7 people reading this story, so I expect you to say something about it! Again it doesn't have to be nice. Oh reviews really do motivate me so if you really want the next chapter fast…;D **

**R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uuhhhh…. Yeah…. I fell of the face of the Earth…*Cough Cough*….Here is Chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers…. It's kinda obvious… **

***Oh and I can't remember if I put this in my previous chapters, but Don does know about Canaletto and everything….I just felt the need to tell you that just in case you got confused. **

**Chapter 5 **

If there was a place Eva could think of being on a Saturday morning it wouldn't be the hospital. The mixed smell of sanitized air and old people, off white wall, off white lab coats, and off white…. well….everything, made Eva nauseous. Not to mention a hospital was the place were her father told her that "Mommy isn't coming back." So it was safe to say that Eva would rather relive her last day of Oban then to be there, yet there she was, waiting outside the hospital room door for the doctor's results of her father's condition. Of course Eva knew she was the true cause of her father passing out.

Once her father touch the wall it was like an electrical spark flew through him, and he passed out immediately after he touched it. Eva later discovered the dent had some sort of that red residue on it, and found some of it on her father's fingers. The residue wasn't sticky like she thought it would be, actually it didn't feel like anything. It just laid there on her fingers and dissolved after a half second. And unlike her father nothing happen to her when she touched it, but Eva guessed that was because it came from her. Luckily the red stuff faded from her father's finger so she didn't have to explain to the doctors why he was glowing.

Shortly after Don passed out Haven showed up liked she had promised, all perky and whatnot. Her perkiness was halted after she found Eva freaking out over Don passed out body while talking to 911 on the phone. She was now sitting on the floor waiting by Eva's feet as she starred out the window, Haven wish she could manage to come up with some sort of wisdom to give her so she wouldn't be so depressed, but Haven knew that wasn't her area of expertise. She was more of an I-will-always-be –there-for- you kind of friend. So to break the silence Haven told Eva she was going to get them some coffee and headed to the hospitals store.

Eva heard Haven, but barley. She was too caught up in her thoughts to comprehend what was going on around her. "Why does everything about my life have to be so screwed up… is it too much to ask to be normal?" Eva said with a depressed voice, still to in a daze to notice she said that out loud.

"Well, if you were normal Molly the universe would more than likely be dominated by the Crogs right now."

Eva snapped back to reality, _"That voice" _she thought. All the memories and emotions started to come back to her, and she quickly turned around. And there he was, in a green hoodie and worn out jean, staring at her with that huge grin of his. For a second it seemed like they were back on Oban, chatting about their previous race, or playing pranks on each other during their days off, but Eva wasn't fooled. This man standing before her wasn't the foolish Jordan anymore. The man standing before her was responsible looking, powerful, and all-knowing. His appearance changed too, his once dark eyes were replaced with a gold color, and his hair wasn't two toned anymore, it was just his natural black color.

"Jordan…." Was all Eva could manage.

"Hey Molly" Jordan said in caring voice. "Guess I have some explaining to do…"

XxX

Don was lying in a hospital bed, out cold for reason he did not know, but he was about to figure out why.

Don found himself in a never-ending white room in his dream. _Uh… what happen to me…where am I…. _

"_You're in a dream silly…." _Said a soft melodious voice

Don turned around, and there in front of him was his wife. He stood in utter shock, and became numb to all this senses.

"_Maya…How…." _He reached out his hand and Maya more than happily took it… It felt so real to him.

"_I know this might seem unreal to you Don. But this is me…more or less" _

"_So this isn't just a dream…." _Don looked at her with shocked eyes. "_But how is this possible? You, you aren't alive Maya." _Don said with a bit of pain in his voice.

Maya looked at Don with sad eyes. "_There are a lot of things that you don't understand right now sweaty. But you will, after your memory comes too."_

"_I…I don't understand what you are talking about…what's wrong with my memory?" _Don was so confused, the last thing he remembered was the red glowing stuff on Eva's wall, and now he was talking to his dead wife who apparently knew something that he didn't. Talk about a weird morning.

"_You wouldn't understand if I told you everything… but there is something that you have to know Don…It's the whole reason why I have contacted you this way…"_

Don didn't understand why Maya look so guilty, and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say. But Don loved Maya, and he would do anything for her, so he suppressed his feelings.

"_Maya… I might not understand whatever it is you have to tell me, but you should now that I will love you for eternity and nothing will stop that. So please don't look at me with those eyes, there is nothing you would say that will make me love you less. So go on and say what you have to say. I will listen." _

Maya smiled, she wished that she didn't have to leave him or Eva the way she did. She loved them so much, and hearing those words out of Don's mouth just brought back the pain she felt for leaving them. But she knew in her heart she had to do what she did to protect them and to save to universe.

Maya sighed, there sweet moment was about to end. Maya knew she didn't have to tell her husband this information seeing that Don would remember it after she restored his memory, but she did love him, and because of that she felt obligated to tell him.

"_Well here goes nothing…..Don…I took your memory away, because if you knew…Well, you would have tried everything in your power to stop it from happening." _

"_Stop what from happening Maya?" _Don said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Stop me from _racing…You did try, but if you knew all the details then you would have put up more of a fight…"_

Don's face stared to look more pained, as he started to piece it together. "_Are you telling me that you knew all along your ship was going to crash_?"

Maya looked at him with equally pained eyes, and lowered her head. "Yes I knew for quite some time… _but I did it to protect you and Eva, from Canaletto. He would have taken over and destroyed everything, so I had to go along with his plans so he wouldn't know I changed them."_

"_Changed his plans? Maya how could you have changed Canaletto's plans? He was a powerful being, whose motive was to destroy and kill." _Don's voice came out pained and confused. He didn't know what of make of what his wife was telling him.

"B_ecause I'm not human Don….And I knew Canaletto had one week spot to his plan…" _Maya said carefully.

_Don's mouth dropped not comprehending what Maya just said to him. "What do you mean you're not human?! And Canaletto was an all-powerful being, how could he have a weak spot? You are not making sense Maya." _Don was trying hard not to get angry, but all that was happing was starting to get to him.

Maya sighed, she knew Don had temper so she had to make this fast. "_I was born on the planet Luna, so that makes me a Luna. But all that information can wait. You will remember all that once you wake up. As for Canaletto, well I have to agree with you on him being a powerful being, and it did take me awhile to find his weakness. But everyone has a weakness Don, even the Avatar. And Canaletto's was Jordon; he was the one thing he neglected in his plan because he did not see that Jordon's love for Eva to be that great of a threat."_

"_Jordon was his weakness…" _Don repeated letting it sink in a bit, and then he realized something. "If Jordon was his weakness then… then why did you have to die? If you knew then why did you go through with the race?!"

Maya sighed, this say the part of the talk she wasn't looking forward to. "_Like I said before, I had to go along with his plans. If I didn't race, if I didn't die, my plan wouldn't have worked. Canaletto would have known I changed Jordon's destiny to foil his plans… I had no choice Don_." Maya placed her hand on Don's face trying to comfort his pain. "_It's was the hardest thing I ever had to do… I hated leaving you two knowing the pain I would cause. But I had to, to protect our daughter_."

Things started to make sense for Don, but it wasn't easing the pain he was feeling. After a long pause Don looked into Maya eyes, he decided that he wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way of being there for the ones he loved, not this time.

"_Does Eva know…? Has she ever known about you not being human?_" Don asked decided to move on to another topic, he realized there was nothing he could do to changed what happen to Maya, all he could do was focus on what was best for Eva.

Maya realized his change in tone and smiled a little, "_Eva does have some memories, she won't be able to make sense of them though. Not yet anyways." Maya's smile changed into a serious expression. "But Don there is something else that you must know about Eva… It's really the whole reason I am here…" _

Don looked confused at Maya's words. "_What? Is something wrong with Eva_?"

"_Well, there is nothing essentially wrong with her…. But she is in danger of hurting herself and other. You see since Eva is half Luna she possesses some of my abilities, and since she has no idea how to use them she is going to become… well… a time bomb basically._"

Don gasped, "_A time bomb? Maya I don't understand…."_

"_Don't worry Don, once you wake up you will understand everything..._" Maya sensed her time was running out and her expression saddened. "_Don my time here with you is running out, so there is something I need you to promise me before I leave_."

"_Anything you want me to do, I will do it Maya_." Don grabbed her had again.

Maya smiled again, she really did love him, he was the only one who would go to any lengths for her, she couldn't image being with anyone else during her life. Even if he abandoned their daughter she knew she could trust him with this one last thing. "_Don, I need you to promise me that you will help Eva through this… there are something's she will not understand and she will need you explain them to her. And I need you to trust her with the decisions she makes… because there will be times you won't like them. Can you do that for me?_" Maya's body started to fade, her time was up.

Don stood a bit shocked at her words, but he promised her and he couldn't back down now. "_I promise Maya… I will be there for our daughter… no matter what…_"

The smile grew on Maya's face, that was all she needed to know. "_Thanks you Don…. I'm afraid I must leave you now… good bye my love… I might now be there for you and Eva, but I will always be in your hearts. I Love you_." And with that she kissed Don and started to fade away slowly.

Seeing that his time was up Don started to panic, "_Maya!"_ He called out but it was too late, she was gone. Tears started flowing out of his eyes, and the hole Maya left in his heart became evident again. "_Oh Maya…I love you too_."

XxX

Don eyes opened slowly, his foggy vision started to become clearer as he blinked more and more. He rolled over and saw a large white flower that's pedals spread out and spiked on some end. He reached out to touch it, thinking that it seemed vaguely familiar. Once his fingertips touched the pedals it burst into lights, and the memories came flooding back to him. Don gasp loudly, it all made sense to him now.

Maya showing him that she wasn't human, and all there powers. He remembered the crescent moon mark on Eva's wrist he was when she was born. He saw her playing in the back yard moving stones and flowers with her minds when she was only three, her mother sitting across from her praising what she just learned. Memories of all the fights he had with Maya about Canaletto, and her plans to stop him…

The most painful thing he remembered was Maya sealing her power and erasing her memory…. and then his. It was a cold and dark rainy day when it happened. He came back from work and saw her sitting at the dining table. Her head was down and her hands were placed in her lap.

"Maya? Is something the matter?" Don asked her in a worried voice.

"Don… I have to do something… Something you won't like, and won't understand for a long time. Put you have to understand, I'm doing it to protect you two." Maya's head was still down and it sounded like she was on the edge of tears.

"What are you talking about Maya?" Don moved to the other side on the table to get a better look at her face, but was he saw turned his stomach. Maya's eyes looked empty; she didn't look like the wife Don knew. "Maya…. what do you have to do?"

She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her head come up and she looked straight into Don's eyes with her expressionless eyes. "I'm sealing Eva's power…. And taking both of your memories…. You have to forget everything about the Luna race for my plan to work."

Rage was all over Don's face, he was not about to let Maya to that, "Absolutely not! I won't let you do this! I'm not letting you give up your life like that Maya! We have already discussed this!"

"I have already made up my mind Don…" And with that Maya sent matter in the shape of crescent moons that pinned him to the wall behind him. Don shouted out protests and a few cuss words as Maya ran off to Eva's room, but it was all in vain. The next thing he saw was a flash of red light beaming from Eva's room. Maya came out shortly after that, and walked to Don with her head down again, Don wanted to say so many things but he found her couldn't find his voice. Maya reached him and stood inches away from him. She raised her head, there were tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry….." Her voice same out cracked and sad. The last thing he remembered was Maya touching his forehead and everything going blank.

Don came back to reality, and remembered he was still sitting in a hospital bed. He reached for his face and found tears streaming down his eyes.

"Maya…."

**Holy Shit! That took me forever to write! O.o don't throw rocks at me please! I kind of ran out of ideas for how to continue for the story…. And I got boyfriend…. And I went to college…. And I got a job….. and, and, and….. I have no excuse… go ahead and through the rocks.**

**Oh and BTW, I started writing another story! I really want to continue but no one seems interested **** Soooo go read it and comment to tell me if you hate or love it pleeeaaassse! **

**If you people still read and comment on this story or the other one I will try to write more. But I am not sure when that will be…. R&R **

**Oh and I am thinking about rewriting the chapter with Aikka in it, I am disappointed in it… and it just needs fixing. Ok I'm done now! Bye! **


End file.
